Zootopia Vs Titans
by disneymaster1
Summary: Something strange is going weird in Zootopia. Is it dark magic, is it a demon from another dimension, or is it both? Join Nick and Judy and the kids, as they set off on a journey to see what happening in their city. Together they must team up with the Teen Titans.
1. Evil Demon Pig

" **Evil Demon Pig** "

In the night sky of Zootopia, a pig, panther, leopard and a zebra were robbing a bank. Outside were ZPD officers outside in the front of the bank.

Chief Bogo holds up a megaphone. "ZPD put your paws in the air where I can see them!" He was shouting out loud.

The robbers begin to fight back, but thanks to the officers excellent fighting skill they manage to fight the robbers. They put the handcuffs on the four robbers, but the pig manages to run off.

"Hey stop right there!" Judy shouted and started running off the catch the pig.

The pig manages to run off to an alleyway, from out of the shadows, a small little shadow figure comes up a front of him, and it has four dark red eyes. "Hey what the?!" He screamed in panic, and something goes inside of his month.

Judy finally catches up to him. "Gotcha now you're under arrest so come quietly." Judy just stares at him, and the pig doesn't answer back. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

The pig turns around, and he has dark red skin and four eyes. "Azarath calls, the child must answer." The pig begins to float. The other officers arrive at the scene and are shock to see what's going on.

"Oh, boy this can't be good." Said McHorn. "But I can take him down." McHorn runs up to him, but the pig hits him back pretty hard, and McHorn hits the police car. Everybody else is really shocked to see what happened.

"Hey hit the pretty hard horn." Said Nick.

"Oh shut up." He replied back.

The clouds begin to become with dark red lighting. The citizens of Zootopia watches it from the ground. Storms, lightning bolts begin to hit the ground and destroying cars, traffic signs, and buildings.

"Get the elephant tranquilizers, but try not to hurt him." Bono giving out orders to the officers. Officers begin to make a clear target, but the pig is striking them, but not killing them. Suddenly the pig feels pain, there was a tranquilizer in the back of his butt. It was Judy who got him. He falls from the sky, and the dark thing comes out. The officers get a big matt to catch him, and they did.

The pig curls up into a ball and shaking in a panic way. "He was in my head, make it stop, makes it stop." He is still shaking.

"Don't worry we'll get you to a hospital." Said Wolfard.

"What was that thing Carrots?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Back at Nick and Judy's house, the children are happy to see them and run up to them.

"Hey, kids how you doing?" Said Nick.

"Good!" They all shouted.

The female teenage deer leaves and the kids headed off to bed. Judy is in who oldest son's room. "Hey, mom what happened today." He said it with a smile.

"I don't know, something weird. Also scary too."

* * *

In another world, a girl with a dark blue hood opens who eyes. "He back." She says it to herself.

* * *

 **Let's just say I kind of wanted to do a crossover story with Zootopia and the Teen Titans. I may have got an inspiration from Justice League Vs Teen Titans. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all in the next story.**


	2. What's Going On

" **What's Going On** "

In an another world, a giant tower that is the shape of "T", a group of young heroes know as the Teen Titans are practicing in the danger room. The Titans know as Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing, Damian Wayne a.k.a Robin, Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast Boy, Jamie Reyes a.k.a Blue Beetle, Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash, Garth a.k.a Aqualad, and Koriand'r a.k.a Starfire. The one who is practicing with them is one of the members of the Justice League, Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg.

Robin throws batarangs at the targets and almost hits Beast Boy. "Hey watch it!" Beast Boy shouted. Damian just gave him the look.

Raven comes into the danger room and about to tell the team about the news.

"Raven you're late." Said Starfire.

"We need to go." Said Raven.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash answered back.

"Trigon's back."

"Where?" Said Nightwing.

"In another dimension."

* * *

Back in Zootopia, at the ZPD Bogo sits down with Judy and tries to look at the computer to see what happened last night.

"Did he admit how he did that trick last night Hopps?"

"I'm afraid not sir, his gang members denies how he did, and he also denies how he did it. And for some reason, I believe him."

Officer Wolfard comes in the room and comes to give Bogo some news. "Chief the blood test came back, and the pig's blood is normal."

Bogo gives a thought to himself. "Very well, We gotta keep looking."

In Judy's office, Nick, and Bogo comes in and gives her his phone, he recorded the thing last night. Judy plugs in Nick's phone and see's the pig that had the four eyes. "Whoa look at that pig, that's one weird mask or makeup he has on." Said Nick.

"I don't Nick, it doesn't look like he's wearing a mask or makeup," Judy answered back.

"Since you chased after him last night, what did he say?" Said Bogo.

"He said something about a child will answer, and some place call Azarath."

"What's Azarath?"

"I don't know."

The door opens up and two deer parents come in and they look sad. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde we need to talk to you will quick." Said the female

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, what are you doing here." Judy came to confront them.

"Our daughter never came home last night." The mother deer begins to get tears into her eyes.

"May, I thought she came last night after watching our kids?" Said Nick.

"She didn't come back at all." Said the father.

"Please help us find our little girl." Said the mother.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Judy stills confront the mother.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Judy and Nick asks Officer Wolfard if he can pick up the kids from school, since the two of them are busy with work and to see what's going on. As the kids came into his car, they begin to drive off. "So did you kids have a great day at school?"

"Yes." Said the kids.

"Hey Mr. Wolfard, what's going on, mom told me something scary happened last night?" Said Lou.

"Oh, a pig had red skin, with four eyes, and storm with red lighting happened."

"Scary." Said Jim.

"Yup."

* * *

As the kids walked in the ZPD with Wolfard, the kids are sent to their mother's office.

Nick comes up to Bogo and tells that him about what the pig told him back at the hospital. "What did he say, Wilde?"

"He said some name, someone calls Trigon?"

"Who's Trigon?"

Suddenly a portal opens up out of nowhere, the ZPD officers looks at it, and Judy and the children come out to see what's going on. Out of the portal, the Teen Titans comes out, the portal closes and the officers look at them with a strange look, and the Titans look at them with the same look.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Said Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Welcome to part 2 of Zootopia Vs Titans, the next chapter will be coming soon. Chapter 3 will be probably where Raven tells them about her father, or chapter 4, depends on the writer block. Tell me what you all think of this new chapter, and I'll see you all later.**


	3. Titans In Zootopia

" **Titans in Zootopia** "

What's going on in the city of Zootopia, is its dark magic, is a demon? Yes, it's both, it's Trigon the Terrible Raven's evil father and the enemy of the Teen Titans. Trigon has entered the city of Zootopia, has Nick Judy and the ZPD are trying to figure out on what's going on. The Titans have entered Zootopia in order to stop Trigon. Let's just hope they all can get along with the ZPD.

* * *

"Ok, I think we've entered the wrong world." Said Blue Beetle

"No, we're in the right one." Said Raven.

Bogo comes up to them. "What in the world are you people?" Bogo wanted answers.

"We're humans, and you're talking animals." Said Nightwing.

Beast Boy looks around and he's amazed how there are animals that are in clothes, standing on two legs and talking. "Wow this is so amazing, animals talking this so awesome!"

"Who exactly are you guys anyway?" Said Judy also coming up to them.

"We're the Teen Titans," Nightwing explaining who they are.

"Teen what?" Asked Nick.

"Teen Titans." Said Aqualad.

"Why are you here?" Asked Bogo.

"We're here to stop Trigon." Said Raven.

"Did you say Trigon?" Said Nick.

"I can tell that you already met him." Said Robin.

"Actually there was this pig with red skin and four eyes and-" Judy was interrupted.

"That was Trigon." Said Raven.

Jim comes up to his parents and he's scared of them. "Mommy daddy I'm scared." Said Jim, as his mom, confront him.

Blue Beetle whispers in Beast Boy's ear. "Is it just me or did that little fox just called a bunny mommy?"

"I think he did." Said Beast Boy.

"What actually are you guys anyway?" Said Nick.

"We're humans." Said Blue Beetle.

"Humans?" Said Clawhauser.

"We're from another dimension." Said Robin.

"Oh." Said Judy

Raven uses her powers and doesn't sense her father's presidents. "I'm not picking up Trigon's presidents."

"Then we'll wait until he comes." Said Robin.

* * *

After hearing this news Hopps and Wilde volunteer to take them with them to their house. As for Garfield, he was surprised that a fox and a rabbit were married and had kids. Hopps and Wilde begin to think that there was something that they didn't tell them everything about Trigon.

Back at the house, the Titans were welcome into the Wilde's home. While Raven is meditating outside, Wally, Garth, Dick, Victor and Damian was in the living room with Nick watching TV, Starfire was in Chris's and Alex's room talking, Garfield, Jamie were in Lou and Jim's room playing video games.

Judy walks into the living room. "Hey um... Damian right?" Said Judy.

"Yeah," Damian answered back.

"Who is this Trigon character anyway?"

"He's demon, and he's also a ruler of worlds."

"So he wants to rule this world huh?" Said Nick.

"Correct." Said Wally.

"So you talking animals better stay out of way." Said Damian

"Whoa, what is your problem?" Said Judy.

"He never had a childhood, was trained to be a killer and stuff like that."

"Whoa." Said Nick.

Outside Raven was still meditating. Raven goes into her own little world where there is fire from the underworld where Trigon is there in darkest spirit form.

"Raven I say you came to visit." Said Trigon.

"This isn't a visit Trigon, I came to tell you to leave this world alone." She asked.

"This world is none of your concern, this world will be mine."

"Then we will stop you."

"Stupid girl there's nothing you can do."

Back in the house, Jim looks at Damian sword. "Whoa, can I use this?"

Damian takes it away from him. "No, no, no that's not a toy."

"Aww."

Lou looks outside. "Hey, I think there's something wrong with your friend out there." Said Lou.

Everyone looks outside of the window, and the Titans realize what's going on.

"Trigon has contacted her." Said Nightwing.

From out of the shadows Trigon's minions comes out and begins to attack Raven.

From in the house Nick, Judy, and the kids are shocked to see what's going on.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Said Garfield.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Welcome to part 3 of Zootopia Vs Titans, next chapter will be an action one. And maybe Raven will take the rest of the Titans, and Nick Judy, and the kids to what's left of Azarth. Be ready for Part 4, coming soon. Let me know with some comments please, and be to check out of Zootopia A Family Life of Halloween Terror Part 2. And I'll see you all pretty soon. Oh by the way... Happy Halloween, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.**


	4. Battle against Demon and the Truth

" **Battle aginst Demons and the Truth** "

Trigon's minions begin to arise to attack Raven. From in the house, Nick and Judy were shocked to see this, and couldn't believe their eyes. Evil demons attacking Raven.

"Titans GO!" Said Nightwing.

The Titans began to go into their suits one by one. The kid's eyes were wide opened and were amazed that they can do that, also Nick and Judy thought that was so cool on how they look. The Titans go outside and begin to help Raven out, along with Judy and Nick get out their tranquilizers, the kids were inside the house to be safe.

Robin was using his sword to attack, and slicing them in half, but Trigon's minions don't go down that easy. Cyborg used his cannons, so does Blue Beetle too. Kid Flash runs so fast attack them with punches and kicks. Starfire uses her alien powers. Beast Boy turns into an elephant and stomps on them, Nick and Judy looks at them and were amazed that he turned into an elephant.

"So you can turn into any animals you want?" Said Nick looking up at Garfield.

"Yes, I can," Garfield replied back and turned into a rhino now.

Aqualad was using his water powers to create a water sword and a shield too. Nightwing was using his staff.

After a long battle, the minions got back up again.

"What's are these guys problems, don't they ever get tired?" Said, Judy, as she tries to get her breath back from exhausted.

"They're like batteries they don't go down just like that?" Said Raven.

The minions begin to come up to them.

"Sister you're father would not appreciate this." Said one of the minions.

"Wait, what? This Trigon you're dad?" Said Nick.

Raven goes up to them slowly and begins to fly up into the air and unleashes her powers and turns into a raven, with this the minions are now down and gone too. The kids come out and to see what happened.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Said Judy coming up to them.

"I'll explain." Said Raven.

Raven uses her teleport powers to teleport all of them to another

* * *

In an another dimension, there were building in ruins and floating around everywhere. Nick, Judy, and the kids look around the entire place.

"Ok, tell us what going on here?" Said Judy sternly.

"Years ago, my mom was young, gullible, and rebellious, she wanted to be wound up in a cult. She became the bride of satan, and when she found out what happened that was when Trigon appeared."

"Wait so your mom married the Trigon character?" Said Nick.

"Indeed she did." Said Nightwing.

"The other thing my mother fled the cult and had nowhere to go, she was pregnant with me. She was also saved by these people from another dimension know as Azarath. Azarath was a realm of beauty, peace, and tranquility. But I did not fit in and I wanted to know about my father, so I summoned him, and I got my wish. And with that, he Azarath was lost forever."

Nick, Judy, and the kids were shocked to hear this news "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Judy

"What happened to you then?" Said Alex.

"He took me to his hellish universe. The horror there were so sad."

"Why is Trigon after you anyway?" Said Lou.

"He wants Earth and he's also a conqueror of worlds, and he probably knew we'll be going after him."

"So now our world and Zootopia is in danger?" Said Nick

"Yes. And he needs me to open the earth to his control. And my magic is stronger so I trapped him a crystal, but he keeps coming back and back. And I couldn't stay in hell forever."

"Then go back to Azarath." Said Alex.

"This is Azarath." Said Starfire.

Now even more shock my this news.

"And that's why we're all here." Said Robin.

* * *

At the ZPD, Mchorn was looking through his computer and from the city jam cams to see if there's any information.

"Anything yet?" Bogo comes in.

"Not yet chief, but I'm still looking." Said Mchorn.

Clawhauser comes in too. "Chief a report came in a someone just witnesses giant black something in the sky."

Bogo begins to think on who did that. "It could be those humans or whatever they are."

"Chief I found something." Said Mchorn.

Bogo, Clawhauser, and Mchorn look at the video of the pig who was running away, and they also see a little shadow coming out from behind him.

"Did you see that?" Clawhauser points at it.

"I did." Said Bogo.

"What now chief?" Said Clawhauser.

"Those humans will explain everything." Said Bogo sternly.

* * *

 **I would like to say sorry for the long wait. If there's any grammar mistake I'm sorry about it I go back at it every time and tries to fix as many as I can, and sorry to say if this is too short. It looks like Zootopia is now in danger by Trigon the Terrible. And Bogo now wants answers to the Titans. The next story will be coming out soon as I can write it if I'm not too busy. And also I would love to thank a lot of you for following my stories, liking them, and following me. Leave a review if you like.**

 **P.S. can anyone name other Teen Titans because I'm thinking of adding about 2 or 3 more of them to the story. If anyone can think of anyone let me know on PM or a review, and I'll put them in.**


	5. Even More Danger

" **Even More Danger** "

Back at the ZPD, a portal opened up and the Titans and the Wildes came out of it. It was hard to believe that the Wildes are in for a real treat this time, except this, was way too different for them and for Zootopia.

"Thanks for telling us this Raven." Said Judy.

"No problem, but we have too-" She was cut off by Judy.

"We're helping you stop your father."

"You never face Trigon before, he will bring hell on earth." Said Aqualad.

"Carrots and I faced many problems before, but we'll gonna help you kids like it all not." Said Nick in a sly way.

Robin just gave them the look his father gave others.

Then another portal opened up, it was three more member of the Teen Titans, it was Terra, Speedy and Static. They looked shocked to animals standing on two feet and wearing clothes

"Whoa, talk about animals in clothes." Said Speedy

"Wildes, this Roy Harper know as Speedy, Vergil Harkins you may call him Static and this is Terra." Said Starfire.

"Wait that fox and rabbit are married?" Said Static in a surprising way.

"Yup." Said Beastboy.

"Ah, ha" They all heard a voice, they looked back it was Bogo, Mchorn, and Clawhauser. "We got you now and now we want answers." Bogo was sterner than ever.

"Chief Raven's father is about to-" Said Judy but was cut off.

"Father, you're gonna tell everything before-" Bogo was now cut off by Raven.

"You're gonna get out here before-"

They saw the shadows coming from behind Bogo, Clawhauser, and McHorn.

"What the?" Said Mchorn.

"What's going on?" Said Alex.

"Trigon is possessing them." Said Nightwing.

Bogo, McHorn, and Clawhauser were now possessed by Trigon now.

"And now Raven the infernal shrine is now ready for you now." Said the possessed Bogo.

"The infernal what?" Said Nick

"It's Trigon's way in, and they need me." Said Raven.

"Kids go hide over there." Said Judy pointing to a safe spot.

The kids ran over to the safe spot.

They all began to fight their friends. But then the rest of the ZPD officers were also possessed by Trigon.

"Mchorn fight it. It's me Judy do you remember?" Said Judy trying to judge his fists.

"I do, but now realise that you're the weakest cop on the entire force." McHorn tries to hit her but Judy keeps dogging them.

"Buffalo butt you'll never hurt your best cop would you?" Said Nick.

"Sorry fox but now it's personal."

"Try not hurt them, Titans!" Said Nightwing trying to hold Wolfard off.

"Like there giving us a choice." Said kids just watched this, but a possessed elephant officer is behind them. They all looked behind them.

"Hey, rabbit." Said the possessed elephant officer.

Judy looks back and gasped in horror, the elephant was holding her youngest kit, Jim.

"Let me go!" Said Jim.

"Wait I'll go with you. Just put the boy down and don't hurt my friends." Said Raven

The elephant puts down Jim, and Raven opens up a portal, and she goes with them to the infernal shrine.

Judy runs over to Jim and confronts and hugging him.

"Where are they going?" Said Blue Beetle.

"We're worried about that later, we to get inside." Said Starfire.

* * *

They all rest up to fix up their strength.

"What do we do now?" Said Speedy.

"Not to worry Raven is heading towards 20 miles out of place call Bunnyburrows." Said Robin.

"That's my hometown and, wait how do you know where she's going?" Said Judy in a very confusing way.

"I've put a tracker on her, 10 seconds before she left, the same one as I put one on all of you." Everyone just looks at him. "What?"

"But how do we get there?" Said Judy.

"I can boom us there." Said Cyborg.

"You can?" Said

"I can boom us to anyway."

"We're going with you." Said Lou.

"No you're not, you kids are saying here and-" Nick was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, Zootopia is our home too, so we're doing this together."

Nick and Judy gave their kids a smile at this.

"But how are going fight them?" Said Lou, they didn't know how to fight them.

"Don't worry I've working on this for emergecys." Cyborg was touching his computer hand, and effecting it.

Judy, Nick and the Kids were now in armor tech armor.

"This armor will give incredible strength, speed, and power."

"And now Titans let's go save our words." Said Nightwing.

The Titans and Wildes put there arms together and puts them in the air.

After telling the mayor about this, the orders everyone to stay insdie in all cost. And the Titans and Wildes we're now going into battle.

* * *

At the inferanl shrine, it was about to began, Raven is now going to summon Trigon the Terrbile. Trigon's possessed victims just watched this.

* * *

 **And now the real battle will began soon, sorry if this one is too short, but the next one will probablly be a little longer. Zootopia Vs Titans is coming to an end soon, so I want to thank you all for likling this story, and supporting it too. I would love to thank SupergodzillaSailorCosmos and Blue Tagg for giving the idea to put Terra and Speedy in the story, and I came up with Static in the story too. Don't forget to leave a review, follow the story, and follwoing me. I want to wish you all a great Presidents Day, and I'll see you all later.**


	6. The Final Battle

" **The Final Battle** "

In the city of Zootopia, all of the animals were order to stay inside their houses and not go out. Surprisingly not all of the ZPD officers were possessed by Trigon, only a few of them got out, and they were helping out with the animals to stay inside. With this all handle up, it was now time for the final battle against Trigon and save Zootopia.

Outside of the Bunnyburrows a few miles away, Raven was now at the infernal shrine and is about to summon Trigon. There were a few possessed Trigon minions, Bogo a few of the officers, and the Wildes kids babysitter.

Raven was there and it was almost time to summon Trigon. She begged her father not to take over Zootopia, but Trigon refuse to leave it alone.

Suddenly a boom portal opened up and the Wildes and Titans have come out and to save Raven.

"Titans GO!" Said Nightwing.

Blue Beetle was shooting lasers out, Starfire shooting energy bolts, Static using electricity, Cyborg using his canon. On the ground, Speedy was using his boxing arrows to hit one of the ZPD officers. And with one of the officers down, he was now unpossessed by Trigon.

"Uhh, what happened?" It was Bogo.

"Let's just say that you possessed by a demon chief, and now we have to save everyone else. Can you get out your elephant tranquilizer and free everyone else?" Said Judy

"Got it, Hopps." Said Bogo getting his tranquilizer out.

Bogo was now in the group.

Terra was riding her rock, and Lou hops on it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said Terra.

"Joining in, do you mind?" Asked Lou.

"Fine."

As one of the officers came up Alex hit him so hard that he went to the infernal shrine and is free from Trigon now.

Then May the Wilde's kids babysitter comes to attack Jim, but Static got her before she can get Jim.

"Thanks, Staticky." Said Jim.

"Exactly it's Static." Said Static

With that May is now free, Jim bends down to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Said Jim.

"Oh, a little to much shock." Said May.

After a long fight, the officers were now free from Trigon, and the Titans and Wildes were now off to save Raven from summoning her demon father.

When they got to Raven, it was now too late. Trigon is coming. But Raven was not that harm.

"Ok, how bad can Trigon be?" Said Nick.

"Bad." Said Raven.

They escape and goes down the stairs. Slowly Trigon was coming. The animals of Zootopia were shocked to see how big Trigon was. I mean he's huge.

Trigon then walks out to conquer Zootopia.

"He'll bring hell on earth to your world." Said Raven.

"What do we do now?" Said Lou.

"I'm going to put him in another crystal."

"And how are you going to do that?" Said Judy.

"We're going hell." Said Beastboy.

The Wilde's looked shocked by this, but it could be the only way to stop Trigon save Zootopia.

Bogo comes up to them.

"Hopps, Wilde, where are you guys going?" Said Bogo with a stern look.

"Chief you and the other officers have to call in some backup and try to stop him, while we go with the Titans," Judy answered back.

"Good luck." Bogo nodded.

After calling for backup the officers are now going to stop Trigon, but he won't go down easy.

Raven opens up a portal, and they were all going to hell now.

* * *

Arriving at hell now, it was such a horrible place, but it has the right place to trap Trigon.

"Aww, man what a horrible place." Said Alex.

"You got that right kid." Said Speedy.

They all walked to the right place, and they all looked up.

"This, is the place, now what?" Said Lou.

"Only I can go there, and it's the to stop him," Raven answered back.

"We keep guard and-" Judy was cut off by Trigon minions.

They were everywhere, I mean there were tons of them this time. And also there were bigger demons this time, ugly, small and big too.

"Raven you better go up there now, we keep them busy." Said Judy as her and the other were about to fight the demons.

Raven goes up, but she was stopped by some demons too.

They all began to fight the demons.

Nightwing bumps into Lou's back, and the two gave each a look, and the two were doing a double team together. Dick even let Lou burrow his staff.

Damien was using his sword. Before a demon can strike him, Alex flips his arm and knock him to the ground, Damien couldn't believe that a fox her size can take him down.

"Hey, how did you say were again?" Said Robin.

"Lou and I just turned 8, and Jim and Chris turned 6," Alex answered as she was taking down some demon butt.

"Hey, Carrots, these kids are amazing." Said Nick.

"You got that right you sly fox."

Back at Zootopia Trigon was about to go it, but tanks came up to him and were about to strike the demon.

"FIRE!" Bogo snapped and orders the tanks to fire.

The tanks fired right at him, but he didn't flinch one bit, he grabs one of the tanks and crushes it with his demon hands.

Even air force tries to strike him, but that didn't work either. He was just too powerful.

"Chief, he's just too big for us!" Said Wolfard.

"Keep on trying!" Bogo snapped even harder.

The tanks and air force began to get him again.

Back in hell, the Titans and Wildes were still attacking the demons, and Raven was trying to get to her place.

Raven was panting for exhausted.

"Stupid girl, look at you and your pathic friends. I will destroy this world, eat the souls of these animals, and soon this world and yours will be destroyed along with you too." Trigon was speaking throw Raven Telepacily.

"No, you're father, my friends, and my new friends, are a team and we're doing this stop you." Said Raven. Raven was saying her spell, and Trigon was slowing going back to hell by a giant raven dragging him down.

Raven was saying her spell, and Trigon was slowing going back to hell by a giant raven dragging him down. The officers looked down.

"Looks like Hopps, Wilde, their kids, and those humans did it." Said Mchorn.

"Good job." Said Bogo.

Trigon was slowing going into another crystal where Raven had in store for him. And Trigon's minions were soon destroyed too.

"Raven!" Said Starfire.

"Yeah, she did it!" Said Jim.

"No, we did it together." Said Nightwing.

They all went back to Zootpia, and this time Raven was bringing back the crystal with her.

"So, is Trigon gone forever?" Said Lou.

"No, Trigon will return again, and we're there to stop her." Said Raven.

"And we wish you luck stopping him." Said Judy.

* * *

After the battle, the Titans and the Wildes were given medals for saving Zootpia and the world too. And also May was return home safely.

"Hey, Dick can you and you friends stay for one more day, and go to Gazelle's concert tonight.

"We glad too." Said Dick.

* * *

At the concert, Gazelle thanked the Wildes and the Titans for saving Zootopia, and was singing 'Try Everything'

Everyone was dancing to the song. Garfield was given all the ladies, even Jamie too. Damien was forced to dance with a teenage deer around his age, and Demien was not that comfortable by this, but he was glad to celebrate. The Wildes, Titans and the animals of Zootpia enjoy this so much.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps**

 **Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde**

 **Karan Brar as Lou Wilde**

 **Peyton List as Alex Wilde**

 **Stuart Allan as Jim Wilde and Damien Wayne/Robin**

 **Skai Jackson as Chris Wilde**

 **Sean Maher as Dick Grayson/Nighwing**

 **Kari Walgren as Koriand'r/Starfire**

 **Jake T. Austin as Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle**

 **Brandon Soo Hoo as Garfield Logan/Beastboy**

 **Taissa Farmiga as Raven**

 **Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg**

 **Dacre Montgomery as Garth/Aqualad**

 **Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash**

 **Phil LaMarr as Vigil Hawkins/Static**

 **Christina Ricci as Terra**

 **Chrispin Freeman as Roy Harper/Speedy**

 **Edris Elba as Chief Bogo**

 **Nate Torrence as Clawhauser**

 **and**

 **Jon Bernthal as Trigon**

* * *

 **I wish to thank you all for following this story. What do you all think about the cast, it's a Zootopia VS Titans cast, let me know what you all thank of it. I'll be doing another Zootopia crossover story, and it's going to be a Power Rangers one, it was suggested by Shinigamilover2. Thank you all once again, I'm glad to have fans like you, and I love you for that.**

 **P.S. Can you guys gave me some Power Ranges team for me?**


End file.
